Désincarnés
by Oudelali
Summary: Elle a quatorze ans (et son corps n'est plus le sien), il en a seize (et son masque ne le protège plus du torrent d'émotions qui ravage son esprit) ; la vie leur colle à la peau comme une malédiction. KakaAnko-esque ?
1. Chapitre I

_Désincarnés_ (1)

.

.

* * *

I.

* * *

.

.

C'est une gamine. Juste une gamine, étendue sur le lit de l'hôpital, le visage plus livide que les draps sur lesquels elle repose. Kakashi est debout derrière la vitre de la chambre et observe le ballet incessant d'allées et venues du personnel de l'hôpital militaire. De temps en temps, ils lui jettent un regard entre terreur, méfiance et reconnaissance sourde. Kakashi ne le remarque pas, ou peut-être n'y prête-t-il simplement pas attention — le masque de fonte aux traits écarlates qui recouvre son visage n'inspire que rarement la confiance des civils.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur le corps désarticulé de la fillette, sur ses bras rachitiques et ses jambes de verre. Ses cheveux d'encre tachent le blanc du tissu sous elle, comme une étrange calligraphie mortifère dans cette chambre immaculée. Kakashi peine à se souvenir du moment où ils l'ont retrouvée. Quelques jours se sont écoulés, et pourtant, seules une poignée de sensations demeurent : la pression de ses doigts minuscules sur sa nuque et la force impossible qui le plaque au sol, les grains de sable rêches sur sa langue, les veinures bleues qui courent sous le miroir de sa peau, seul témoignage de vie dans cette carcasse d'être humain. Puis, il se souvient de la marque. Si semblable à celle qu'il aperçoit quand il scrute son reflet et qu'il fait face à son passé. Une marque inscrite au fer rouge à l'arrière de son cou laiteux.

.

Kakashi cligne des yeux. Le décor de grisaille de la crique et de l'océan houleux disparaît, il est à nouveau dans le couloir sombre de l'hôpital. La dormeuse ne frémit pas. Il ne perçoit pas de souffle dans sa poitrine, les veines sombres qui tendaient sa peau quand ils l'ont retrouvée se sont dissipées dans une pâleur de mort. Elle n'est plus qu'une chrysalide de chair et de tendons, un débris d'expérience. Une chimère contre nature vouée à la disparition : d'épais verrous métalliques se referment sur ses poignets translucides, sanglent ses chevilles. Kakashi détourne les yeux des trois seringues prêtes à l'usage qui s'alignent sur la table de chevet — _c'est juste au cas où_ , disent les médecins d'un air embarrassé, mais il n'y croit guère.

Une ombre de mort flotte sur le bureau du Maître depuis qu'ils sont rentrés de mission. Le village, disent les anciens, couve déjà trop de monstruosités ! et l'estomac de Kakashi se tord douloureusement lorsqu'il réalise qu'il n'est probablement que l'une des monstruosité en question parmi tant d'autres — _un voleur, un criminel_ , croassent les démons aux yeux de sang qui peuplent son esprit. Le Maître est silencieux, ses yeux mi-clos, les lèvres pincées dans une expression renfermée. Il est voûté dans une posture de réflexion : peut-il se permettre de laisser un bourgeon d'Orochimaru au sein du village de la Feuille ? Kakashi est sèchement congédié et, lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, son esprit est inondé d'images et de bruits. Il tente de se raccrocher au seul pan rationnel qu'il lui reste, mais il glisse à nouveau dans la démence de ses sentiments. Les tempes battantes, le cœur en flammes, il songe avec hargne qu'il n'a pas encore atteint l'idéal qu'il s'était promis en entrant dans l'ANBU.

.

Kakashi cligne des yeux. L'obscurité incertaine de son appartement et le chaos de son esprit disparaissent, il est à nouveau dans le couloir sombre de l'hôpital. _Est-ce que je deviens fou ?_ se demande-t-il en tâchant de se souvenir depuis combien de temps il se tient immobile devant cette vitre. La fille n'a pas bougé, bien sûr. Une infirmière rentre dans la pièce, pose ses doigts sur sa nuque, à la recherche d'un pouls. Après plusieurs secondes, l'infirmière s'écarte, hoche la tête gravement en direction du docteur qui se dresse aux côtés de Kakashi — le jeune ANBU tâche d'ignorer sa présence depuis de longues minutes à présent, même si son souffle irrégulier gronde à ses oreilles, insupportable.

Que signifie ce hochement de tête, cette expression abattue ? Il ne parvient pas à discerner les non-dits qui alourdissent les visages du personnel hospitalier. Il se sent comme un enfant accroupi au-dessus d'une fourmilière, à imaginer les dialogues silencieux et la mécanique des relations, tout en sachant qu'ils lui sont à jamais inaccessibles. Aliène au milieu de la société.

A nouveau, son regard tombe sur la fillette. Une fillette qu'il a ramenée à la vie et qu'il précipite à la mort. Un nouveau type d'exécution qu'il n'est pas prêt à assumer — son âme n'est-elle pas déjà trop écarlate du sang de ses victimes ? Quand il finit son tour de garde, Kakashi se sent malade. Quand lui est assignée sa prochaine mission, il étouffe ces pensées sous le masque.

.

.

* * *

II.

* * *

.

.

C'est un moment étrange. Un échange de regards qui s'étire dans le temps, entre deux individus qui se jaugent et s'estiment en apparence mais qui ne s'en contentent pas. Deux histoires, deux rumeurs qui s'entrechoquent dans un croisement d'yeux. L'une est la créature d'un traître au village, l'autre est un héro maudit par les siens. Des liens se nouent, des nœuds se serrent, des attaches rompent, puis le phénomène se suspend alors que le contact visuel se déchire.

Quand Anko Mitarashi fait finalement face à maître Hokage, ce dernier pince les lèvres dans un rictus énigmatique, une ombre écorchée de sourire. L'adolescente ne s'interroge pas sur le cadre informel de la rencontre, sur l'absence des procédures habituelles d'entretien avec le Maître. Elle oublie que le garçon à ses côtés n'a plus d'existence propre depuis qu'il a intégré les services secrets, elle oublie les légendes du Croc Blanc et de l'œil de sang qui agitaient le cercle de fréquentations, quelques mois plus tôt, dans une autre vie. Elle a parfois l'impression que le feu de la marque brûle encore dans ses veines, déchire sa poitrine. Pendant quelques secondes alors, le monde devient noir, la réalité est réduite à une grotesque caricature de traits et de sensations — et elle sent la présence omnipotente de l'esprit de son maître dans le sien. Dans ces moments-là, elle voudrait simplement _mourir_.

.

Mais le bureau de maître Hokage est paisible dans cette après-midi d'or, le parquet a la couleur de l'été, une odeur d'épices et de tabac pénètre les murs et calme ses sens.

Quand Hiruzen Sarutobi élève la voix, il ne s'adresse pas à elle, mais le son de ses paroles est velouté dans ses oreilles et endort les démons de son âme. Brièvement, Anko ferme les yeux.

« Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai finalement pu convaincre le conseil de la sagesse de ta décision. L'audience officielle n'aura probablement lieu que d'ici quelques mois, mais il me semble important de pouvoir en discuter dès maintenant. »

Les mots perdent leur caractère sémantique, revêtent celui d'une musique profonde et mystérieuse, différente du timbre vrillant de… Anko ouvre les yeux, étouffée par le silence. Sarutobi la dévisage avec gravité. « Tu es venue me dire toi-même que tu en étais capable, commence-t-il lentement en insistant sur chaque mot. »

« Je suis capable de le faire. »

Sa voix est claire et décidée.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, Kakashi… »

.

Le pôle de l'échange bascule. Maître Hokage se cale dans son fauteuil, et ses yeux d'acier disparaissent dans l'ombre de son front il se fond dans le décor du bureau, et Anko scrute son bourreau : ses cheveux sont pâles comme de la glace au soleil, ses épaules sont étroites et figées, les lignes de son corps sont fines sous ses vêtements, mais il se dégage de son maintien une aura froide et dangereuse. Quand Hatake se met à parler, le masque noir qui couvre son visage s'étire devant sa bouche. Il aligne les détails avec précision et, peu à peu, Anko reconstruit le récit de son retour au village.

Le ruban de mots est bientôt remplacé par un déroulement d'images, une campagne froide et humide, des falaises aux tons clairs qui tombent, raides et escarpées, dans une mer agitée, un tapis d'écume et de ciel, dans les dents des rochers blancs qui jaillissent des vagues. La descente vers la crique est malaisée, le sable est fin et gris, ça et là griffé d'algues noires et de galets. Puis, là, dans la pierre, s'ouvre la fissure d'une grotte. Une odeur pestilentielle s'en dégage, s'élève et se libère vers le ciel. A l'intérieur, dans le secret de la pénombre, c'est l'enfer.

L'orateur s'interrompt une demi-seconde, et son souffle se fait plus profond.

Les effluves de mort sont celles, abominables, de la chair putréfiée, de la viande à vif macérée dans le sang. Elles se mélangent à une odeur très forte de déjection, à d'autres fétidités corporelles. Un voile suffocant capture ainsi ceux qui s'avancent dans l'espace clos de la grotte, aliène les sens et la raison, se tatoue sur la peau, cachète la mémoire et imprègne son souvenir à jamais.

Hatake se tait. Il porte encore l'odeur sur lui.

Puis, dit-il, ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Dans le monceau d'hommes et d'horreur, on voit là une main d'enfant, ici un visage juvénile, gonflé, inhumain, figé dans une expression de terreur. Une masse sombre de chair pourrie et de corps démantibulés, de membres arrachés, de lambeau de peau et de viscères qui peignent la pierre. Des cris retentissent, des hurlements d'animaux épouvantables qui se cognent contre les parois glissantes de la grotte. _Maître, maître, maître, maître, aidez-moi, maître, j'ai mal_. Il y a du sang sur ses mains, il brûle son visage, semble transpirer de son épiderme même, et s'accompagne d'une douleur féroce. Son abdomen se déchire, un liquide chaud l'engloutit et l'étouffe, ses ongles s'accrochent à la pierre lisse. Quand elle atteint la plage, l'air salé enflamme ses poumons, ses entrailles se tordent et se désagrègent, un cri féroce et agonisant grille ses tympans et larde sa gorge.

.

« Kakashi, arrête-toi. »

Anko entend à peine les mots du Maître, qui ne filtrent pas au travers du vacarme de son cœur. L'histoire est devenue réalité. Le souvenir est vivide et palpitant, réduit son corps à un faisceau de nerfs à vif. Elle ne sait pas si, devant elle, le visage de Hatake est celui d'aujourd'hui, ou celui qu'il arborait quelques semaines plus tôt, sur cette plage de sable froid. Ou peut-être est-ce le visage qu'elle aperçoit derrière la vitre noire de l'hôpital. Entre les faces fantômes des médecins et des infirmières, le seul qui lui semble être vrai ne lui apparaît que dans l'éclat d'une pupille, derrière un masque blanc à l'effigie d'un chien, derrière un masque noir d'ombres et de secrets. Mais les fers à ses poignets sont doux alors qu'elle se débat et, peu à peu, les gestes d'Anko se font moins amples, se figent dans un tremblement.

Elle est dans le bureau de maître Hokage, l'après-midi glisse sur le village un manteau d'or ; les doigts de Hatake lâchent ses poignets alors qu'elle reprend son souffle, les lèvres tremblantes. Ses yeux sont secs, mais son visage est inondé de sueur, de larmes. Peu à peu, le sang recommence à circuler, insuffle de la vie. Bientôt, elle reprend ses droits sur le marbre de son corps. De courte, sa respiration se fait profonde. Ses paupières battent pour rétablir les lignes du monde, qui tremblent encore à ses yeux. Et, enfin, la réalité s'immobilise.

« Fascinant, commente gravement le troisième Hokage. Je pense que ce sera amplement suffisant pour aujourd'hui. »

Anko est encore trop ébranlée ; sa gorge se referme sur sa réponse, et des larmes de frustration la forcent à baisser le menton. Hatake est serein lorsqu'il hoche la tête. Quarante minutes se sont déjà écoulées, et le soleil frôle le haut des collines, installe un crépuscule tranquille dans un ciel sans nuage.

.

.

* * *

 _Voilà les deux premiers jets de "Désincarnés" ! N'hésitez pas à faire part de votre ressenti en postant un commentaire._


	2. Chapitre II

_Désincarnés_ (2)

* * *

 _Note : le classement "M" a entre autre été choisi pour les références explicites qui apparaissent dans la partie III de_ Désincarnés _. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

.

* * *

III.

* * *

.

.

Inspirer, expirer. L'air entre et sort de ce corps inconnu, ses poumons se gonflent et se rétractent, sa poitrine se soulève et retombe elle s'efforce et compte : _un, deux, trois,…_ mais son esprit s'envole, et elle songe au rendez-vous oublié que lui a fixé Kurenai, au bonsaï qu'elle a encore oublié d'arroser et qui décrépit sur l'appui de sa fenêtre. Elle s'excusera auprès de la voisine qui lui a confié la responsabilité de la plante. Pourquoi donc ne parvient-elle pas à les garder… _quatorze, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, vingt-sept,…_

Avoir conscience de son corps, dit l'un des livres de méditation qu'elle a empruntés à la bibliothèque, quelques jours plutôt, sentir le _qi_ qui anime le bout de ses doigts, le sang qui nourrit ses organes dans un flux constant. Mais Anko ne sent que le chakra bouillonnant dans ses tripes, l'énergie qui l'agite est néfaste et violente, émane de cette marque maudite qui brûle sa nuque. Elle ferme les yeux, très fort, se concentre sur le bout de ses doigts qui se tordent dans les plis du drap. Elle se revoit dans le bureau du Troisième, une tasse de thé fumante posée devant elle. Les volutes grises ondulent à la surface de l'eau, s'élèvent en élégantes arabesques et se meurent dans la poussière estivale qui scintille sous un rayon de soleil. La lumière est chaude sur sa peau, la voix du Maître est reposante, les battements de son cœur résonnent, sourds, à ses oreilles. C'est souvent ainsi que se terminent les entretiens : Hatake prend congé, et Sarutobi lui offre le goûter, afin qu'elle se remette du torrent d'émotions dans lequel la plonge ce processus de réminiscence forcée.

 _La méditation m'aide à ne pas devenir fou_ , lui dit-il avec bonhommie en se calant dans son siège — il ressemble à un vieux singe, remarque Anko, avec sa barbe poivre-et-sel et ses longs sourcils gris. _Juste ressentir, être conscient de l'espace qu'on prend et de notre réalisation dans le monde, des sensations qui nous assaillent. C'est important de se reconnecter avec soi-même_. Anko regarde ses mains, ne les reconnaît pas. Quand elle se fixe dans la glace, le regard qui lui fait face est mort et inconnu, le visage qu'elle aperçoit ne fait qu'esquisser ses états d'esprit. Elle tire curieusement sa joue, la peau malléable sous ses doigts. La sensation est légèrement désagréable, mais elle a l'impression de manier un corps étranger.

Elle essaye de se concentrer, de reconnecter son esprit à son corps, mais le poids qui écrase son dos n'écrase en réalité que _le dos de son corps_ , et les mains qui pressent sa poitrine ne pressent effectivement que _les seins charnus de ce corps autre_.

.

Anko ouvre les paupières, s'extirpe de ses souvenirs. N'importe quoi peut-être l'objet de méditation, se souvient-elle en cherchant autour d'elle le phénomène qui captera son attention. Les meubles ont une aura étrange dans l'obscurité de cette chambre d'hôtel : noirs et sévères, immobiles et réprobateurs. La nuit enveloppe le monde de son voile de mystères, ouvre des voies secrètes et inavouées. La nuit jette sur son visage détesté un masque d'anonymat lorsqu'elle parcourt le village. Puis, dans l'éclat d'un rayon de lune, elle aperçoit un reflet dans un miroir brisé. Des corps enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres, des membres qui frémissent, la chair qui claque, obscène. Elle compte à nouveau : _un, deux, trois,…_ Mais la méditation semble lui échapper, son esprit peine à regagner son incarnation corporelle.

Kurenai lui conseille l'art du _ikebana_. Il faut laisser fredonner son cœur et danser ses doigts — à cette pensée, Anko tapote le matelas du bout des doigts en imaginant les branches sombres qui zigzaguent sur la table de l'atelier. Elle fait mine de s'intéresser à ce que lui propose Kurenai, mais la beauté de cette végétation morte ne l'intéresse finalement que peu. Les plantes sont plus belles lorsqu'elles vivent encore de sève et d'eau, qu'elles ondulent à la caresse du vent. Elle ne parvient pourtant qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté à maintenir son bonsaï sur la frêle ligne qui sépare la vie du trépas.

Peut-être est-ce l'expérience de cette frontière qui, après tout, lui permettra de réintégrer ce corps, ce cocon marqué par le diable. Anko songe au liquide qui touche le bout de sa langue, aux nausées qui la prennent soudain alors qu'elle essaye de s'empoisonner. Le Troisième, en réalisant les risques inconsidérés qu'elle prend, entre dans une colère noire ; Anko se sent minuscule, écrasée par la puissance qu'il émane. A l'intérieur d'elle, le démon de la marque s'immobilise, se tasse sur lui-même — _Sarutobi est après tout craint par Orochimaru lui-même_. Elle n'est qu'à moitié heureuse lorsque, la nuit suivante, elle aperçoit dans un rideau d'ombre la silhouette de Hatake. Son œil noir, invisible derrière une mèche argentée, la scrute alors qu'elle s'active, qu'elle mesure, qu'elle distille et prélève, qu'elle hume, dans le secret de sa chambre. Le liquide est sec et râpeux sur sa langue, et elle voit Hatake esquisser un geste mais se retenir au dernier instant. Soit sa mort ne revêt aucune importance grave ni pour lui, ni pour le village ; soit la confiance qu'il lui accorde est bien trop grande. Mais Anko n'y pense plus : le poison presse la vie hors de son corps, le monde perd l'équilibre fragile sur lequel il se tient — Anko, à ce moment, vacille. Néanmoins, son dernier souffle s'accroche à ses lèvres, refuse de se dissiper dans son agonie, et, après quelques secondes, la jeune fille se sent transpercée d'un sentiment de complétude, alors que, haletante, elle se tient à la table. Elle est bel et bien vivante.

.

Une litanie incompréhensible susurrée à son oreille berce ses pensées, celle d'un jeune homme fougueux et maladroit, qui cherche désespérément la clé de son plaisir — un secret si bien gardé qu'elle-même ne saurait où la trouver. L'armature de bois du lit cogne furieusement contre le mur, les os du garçon sont pointus et désagréables, dessinent des esquisses d'hématomes sur sa peau. _Cinquante-trois ? Quatre-vingt-un ? Trente-huit ?_ Anko serre les dents, perdue dans ses comptes, alors que son compagnon gémit, que son souffle est laborieux, indiquant que sa résistance touche à sa fin — son sexe est gonflé, pris de mouvements convulsifs. Alors que le rythme s'accélère, elle porte deux doigts à une zone que délaisse son infortuné partenaire, et, dans un mouvement machinal, se tend vers l'ultime moment de la rencontre. Son front tombe sur son bras froid, sa bouche happe l'air autour d'elle, ses hanches tressautent de plaisir et, après quelques secondes d'oubli, elle jouit. L'instant, électrifiant, la renvoie à cette goutte de poison sur sa langue, à son face-à-face avec la mort ; la dichotomie s'efface.

.

.

* * *

IV.

* * *

.

.

Quand vient sa première suspension, Kakashi n'est pas préparé. Il se tient debout dans le bureau de maître Hokage, qui le scrute avec un certain amusement — _ce vieux singe…!_ — : « Deux semaines passeront vite, dit-il sur un ton léger en levant un dossier à hauteur de ses yeux pour le déchiffrer, non sans avoir auparavant jeté un dernier coup d'œil au jeune ANBU, toujours immobile au milieu du bureau. Et puis, tu ne peux plus continuer à ce rythme-là si tu ne veux pas mourir d'épuisement. »

Sous son masque, Kakashi a les lèvres étroitement serrées. Son unique œil noir, cerné de mauve, semble partagé entre incompréhension et colère. « Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas été suffisamment efficace lors de la dernière mission ? demande-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. »

Non, bien sûr que non. La mission était d'une simplicité presque enfantine. La dépouille à ramener au village n'était même pas sous surveillance.

« Non seulement tu es le plus jeune, mais tu es aussi celui qui prend le plus de missions, continue le Maître d'un air détaché. Tu es un excellent élément, Kakashi, et crois-moi, ton père et ton maître seraient tous deux extrêmement fiers de ce que tu es devenu, mais un garçon de ton âge doit apprendre à prendre de la distance, à certains moments. »

Kakashi doute que son père ou son ancien maître éprouverait une once de fierté s'ils voyaient ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Un cadavre ambulant. L'image de son reflet dans l'unique miroir — brisé — de son appartement le rend malade. Son corps est sec et musculeux, son visage est pâle et angulaire sous le masque — la parodie d'enfant qu'il était se dissipe, mois après mois, alors que le poids des noms de ses victimes entache son âme. Il lui arrive, dans le secret de la nuit, lorsque la fatigue brouille ses pensées, de palper sa face avec curiosité, mais il est bien incapable de donner aux sensations sous ses doigts une valeur d'image. Il sait que ses cheveux sont gris et ternes et lisses, et qu'il ne prend la peine de les couper que lorsqu'ils deviennent problématiques dans son champ de vision ; il sait que son iris est d'une couleur indistincte, très sombre, qui engloutit sa pupille. Il ne pourrait pas vraisemblablement nier sa ressemblance frappante avec son père, mais la vie qui caressait les traits de Sakumo, la fierté vibrante qui animait son regard semblent avoir déserté la face que Kakashi voit apparaître dans la glace — _oh, comme il déteste les miroirs._

.

Le jeune ANBU reste de marbre face à l'annonce du Troisième, mais sa frustration se terre en lui comme une bête sauvage se préparant à l'assaut. Quand il prend congé, ses muscles sont noués par une colère mugissante, qui semble réduire tout autre émotion à l'état de poussière. Il ne jette pas un seul regard à Sarutobi, dont la décontraction apparente cache néanmoins une véritable inquiétude.

Kakashi, dans sa vexation, ne la décèle pas. Oh, il a bien remarqué qu'il a, au cours de ces derniers mois, perdu un certains nombres de kilos. Ses repas, irréguliers et frugaux, sont souvent constitués de quelques nouilles en sachet trouvées au fond d'une armoire, d'une pomme sans saveur à la chair farineuse. Parfois un paquet de biscuits dont il se saisit avant de partir en mission. Mais n'est-ce pas ce style de vie qui l'impose ?

D'ailleurs, malgré ce régime éparse, ses gestes restent vifs, ses entraînements intense — _inhumains_ —, il reste avide de vie. Les succès de ses missions s'accumulent sur le bureau du Maître, alors pourquoi couper les ailes du cygne en plein élan ? Kakashi quitte le palais du Hokage d'un pas traînant, s'efforçant à dompter son irritation. Il contemple la rue, calme et silencieuse, malgré la tempête intérieure qui le secoue.

En réalité, il _sait_. S'il est encore avide de vie, il n'en reste toutefois pas moins soumis à ses pulsions de mort. Depuis Obito, après Rin, au lendemain de l'attaque du Kyūbi, sa vie n'entre plus en compte dans ses calculs. La réussite de la mission, la survie de ses camarades, la défaite de son ennemi, bien ; lui-même jamais. Ce n'était pas un problème lorsqu'il n'effectuait que des missions en solitaire — la volonté seule du Hokage n'était alors pas suffisamment forte que pour l'empêcher de donner lieu à ses tendances _suicidaires_ , va-t-on dire.

Mais depuis la crique, depuis Orochimaru, les missions en équipe se font plus nombreuses : le Sannin laisse dans son sillage un venin virulent, un chaos sanguinaire qui imprègne les lieux qu'il fréquente parfois pendant des semaines, des mois, même ; et seul un fou peut envisager de l'arrêter en solitaire. Kakashi ne peut plus se permettre de manœuvres aveugles, de paris douteux sur le succès de telle ou telle action ; comment pourrait-il miser la vie de ses partenaires sur une frasque insensée ? La gifle que lui assène son capitaine, un masque au trait de grenouille, quand il suggère de partir à la poursuite du Sannin, est suffisamment forte que pour lui faire prendre conscience de ses paroles. La réalité le frappe soudain : ils sont debout dans cette crique, une gamine de Konoha inconsciente et mourante à leurs pieds, un spectacle sanguinaire à quelques pas — les images se sont collées à sa peau, à son esprit. Si son équipier n'avait pas assommé la fillette, Kakashi, qui porte encore les marques écarlates de ses doigts sur sa nuque, serait sans doute mort étouffé par la force brute et meurtrière qui lui est tombée dessus. _On t'a déjà suivi dans ta folie trop longtemps !_ crache Kaeru* en désignant du doigt le corps d'Anko, étendu sur le sable froid par cette matinée houleuse du mois d'avril. _Si tu veux crever, trouve-toi un moment où je ne suis pas ton putain de capitaine_. Son ton est féroce et sans appel, et Kakashi obtempère, en jetant un dernier regard à la grotte sinistre qui lorgne dans son dos.

Une culpabilité nouvelle, écrasante, l'assaille au retour de cette mission un sentiment dont il pensait s'être débarrassé mais qui ne fait que se renforcer alors que les missions se succèdent et que l'enquête progresse. Il pensait son âme engloutie dans l'abîme de ses vices, et il parvient pourtant à croiser la route d'un enfer personnifié, aux yeux reptiliens et à l'ambition dévorante et aveugle : Orochimaru le _terrifie_.

Il a été une période durant laquelle il pensait être en mesure d'inquiéter le Sannin. L'illusion se brise lors de sa rencontre, au détour d'une traque, avec l'homme. Il est blessé, boitant, et Kakashi pointe son kunai sur sa poitrine, puis s'immobilise. L'aura glaciale qu'émane sa cible paralyse ses muscles, son esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi lorsqu'il s'approche, frôle son bras. Au moment où le Sannin disparaît de son champ de vision, Kakashi bondit — respire —, mais il est seul, au milieu d'une clairière ensoleillée. Il ne l'a pas effleuré.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, il aperçoit un liquide de mort à côté de l'enfant qu'il croyait sauver des griffes de l'enfer ; on lui dit que c'est pour le bien du village mais, dans le silence accablant de son appartement, il tourne et retourne les raisons justifiant la situation jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde son sens, qu'elle ne forme plus qu'une bouillie d'images et de paroles, de symboles et de souvenirs empêtrés les uns dans les autres. A l'origine de ces maux, c'est encore et toujours le même homme.

Dans le bureau de maître Hokage, il découvre les effets abominables du sceau d'Orochimaru il voit les larmes réelles d'une enfant tourmentée, l'indicible pitié qui roue le visage de Sarutobi. Jamais le puissant shinobi ne lui a paru aussi vieux et abimé par les années. Dans le silence de la nuit, les cris d'agonie qu'arrache la technique d'endiguement du mal le font frissonner.

Aux images cauchemardesques qui rongent sa raison s'ajoute à présent l'ombre du Sannin. Deux yeux noirs aux pupilles allongées, une langue fourchue qui siffle son nom. Au lieu d'avoir l'effet cathartique attendu, son expérience dans l'ANBU fait surgir dans sa vie déjà hantée de regrets des réflexions, des sentiments dont il ne veut pas. Ses anciens démons s'embrasent, pèsent sur son cœur, jette un voile dans les yeux du Troisième, au cœur même de l'ANBU.

.

Les pas de Kakashi le mènent jusqu'à l'Académie. Les bâtiments, en cette fin d'après-midi estivale, sont déserts. Le crépuscule orange glisse sur les murs pâles et, au sol, allonge la silhouette noire et élancée d'un reflet d'arbres. Voilà de nombreuses années qu'il n'a plus foulé le terrain vague qui accueillait leurs guerres enfantines — le jeune Kakashi, assis au pied de l'arbre, un livre posé sur les genoux, observe ses camarades de classe curieusement. Qui aurait pu prédire que, quelques années plus tard, un conflit, cette fois bien réel, terrasserait une partie d'entre eux — et ils ne s'en relèveraient pas en levant le bras pour signaler l'arrêt de jeu.

« Hé, Hatake ! »

.

.

* * *

* _Kaeru_ : grenouille (en japonais)


	3. Chapitre III

_Désincarnés (3)_

* * *

V.

* * *

.

.

Mois de novembre. Un an et demi après.

Sa paume s'écrase sur sa face, la douleur se répand dans sa mâchoire, dans tout son corps — au moins oublie-t-elle ainsi celle qui lui vrille la nuque et le cœur. Elle roule dans la terre sèche avec un grognement, et évite de justesse le talon qui lui aurait défoncé le nez. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit la marque profonde que laisse son adversaire dans le sol, et une poussée d'adrénaline lui tord l'estomac, inonde son cœur. Lorsqu'elle bondit sur ses pieds, un rictus déviant barre son visage. Elle feinte à gauche, frappe à droite le tranchant de sa main s'abat sur un muscle, elle jette son pied en arrière lorsque, malgré sa surprise, son assaillant lui renvoie un coup.

Elle ne pense pas tant au profil de celui qui lui fait face qu'à la force qu'il met dans ses coups ; elle ne pense pas tant au goût de sang dans sa bouche qu'à la morsure familière et réconfortante du combat. L'excitation bourdonne à ses tempes, et son sourire ne la quitte plus. Elle se noie dans la frénésie des mouvements, s'enivre des impacts qui trouvent une résistance. Pas une seule seconde, elle ne se risque à penser que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle _devrait_ ressentir face à un adversaire aussi puissant ; un adversaire qui lui est _aussi incroyablement_ supérieur.

.

Quand elle le voit arriver pour la première fois dans l'ombre d'Asuma, quelques mois plus tôt, elle plisse les yeux avec méfiance. Elle a alors quinze ans et n'a jamais connu Hatake Kakashi que comme un malheureux dommage collatéral de sa rencontre avec Orochimaru, comme un infortuné compagnon d'une thérapie imposée. Outre une curiosité maladive à l'égard du jeune homme et de son histoire tourmentée, un sentiment de culpabilité qui lui noue le ventre quand elle apprend qu'elle a manqué de le tuer sur la plage, elle n'a jamais très bien su comment se positionner face à pareille créature. Quelque part entre crainte et fascination —mais peut-être est-ce là un reste de son maître et de son obsession morbide pour la pupille des Uchiha. Elle détourne les yeux.

« Yo, Anko ! appelle la voix bourrue d'Asuma. »

Son teint est halé et ses cheveux sont d'une couleur sombre et dense. Son menton est maladroitement rasé — ci et là on aperçoit une coupure encore vivre. Les mains plongés dans ses poches, les épaules légèrement voûtées, il s'arrête à quelques mètres d'Anko, qui, assise sur le sol poussiéreux du terrain d'entraînement réservé aux étudiants de l'Académie, le dévisage d'un air interdit. Asuma lui rend son regard et claque la langue.

« Bon, tu te lèves, gamine ? la presse-t-il d'un air ennuyé en mordillant un chewing-gum. »

Et Anko se relève en maugréant — _je suis pas une gamine, vieux con_ —, ce qui tire à Asuma un rire sec et amusé. Elle salue brièvement le garçon Hatake et il hoche la tête en retour.

Anko se focalise à nouveau sur Asuma, une moue confuse peignant ses traits. C'est bien l'un des seuls qui, depuis son retour au village l'année d'avant, ne la traite pas comme une créature monstrueuse. Le seul adjectif pouvant éventuellement caractériser l'attitude du jeune chūnin par rapport à elle serait _blasé_.

Elle n'ignore pas que derrière la présence de son fils se cache l'ombre du Troisième ; elle ne doute pas du fait que le fils en question n'est guère heureux de son nouveau rôle de _baby-sitter_ — et à chaque fois qu'il le mentionne à voix haute en roulant des yeux, Anko lui jette un regard meurtrier. Mais elle n'a pas le choix ; bien que la décision appartienne en définitive au Maître, Asuma Sarutobi est bien le seul avec qui elle peut s'entraîner. Ses coups ne l'effraient pas, il n'abhorre pas sa présence, n'exprime pas son dégoût, il se contente de la malmener pendant quelques heures, une fois toutes les deux semaines, et Anko lui en est silencieusement reconnaissante.

« Hatake a un peu de temps libre sur la main, et je me suis dit que changer d'opposant ne pourrait pas te faire de mal. Je commence à connaître tes tours de magie par cœur, c'est plus drôle, lance-t-il en faisant mine de bailler, son œil gris brillant avec suffisance. »

« Repose-toi, grand-père, rétorque la jeune fille avec morgue, tu devenais un peu trop mou à mon goût, de toute façon. »

Si l'ANBU s'étonne de leur échange, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Il ne laisse à vrai dire _jamais_ rien paraître. L'épouvantail porte bien son nom, songe Anko en se mettant en position de combat, les doigts serrés sur le manche de son kunai : une silhouette immobile, vide d'expression, qui surplombe un champ désert et qui, dans un coup de vent, fait fuir les corbeaux noirs qui s'y posent. A une dizaine de mètres de là, Asuma s'assoupit au pied d'un arbre.

Les frappes de Hatake sont implacables, différentes des approches flegmatiques et nonchalantes du fils Sarutobi. Au cours de cette séance d'entraînement, il lui casse une côte, un coup porté sur son côté droit lui laisse une épaule démantelée : son œil est gonflé et, à hauteur de sa pommette, elle sent la morsure d'une entaille profonde et l'air glacé qui s'engouffre dans la chair écartée. Hatake, le souffle court, l'observe avec une surprise véritable. Son unique œil noir la scrute avec plus d'intensité alors que, sur le tissu noir de son masque, quelque part près d'une bouche invisible, une tache sombre commence à s'étendre — _putain, je crois qu'elle m'a cassé une dent_ , dira-t-il plus tard à un Asuma contrarié alors qu'ils rentrent ensemble.

.

Anko est à peine étonnée lorsque, le lendemain, elle est convoquée dans le bureau du Troisième. Quand elle arrive, avec son bandage qui apparaît derrière le col de son t-shirt et son sparadrap sur la joue, l'épouvantail est déjà là, immobile et silencieux, _patibulaire_ , comme à son habitude. Le vieux maître ne lève pas les yeux. Il se masse consciencieusement les tempes, le visage fermé, tandis qu'un tic nerveux agite le coin de ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes d'un silence trop pesant, il prend la parole :

« Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? »

Il les sermonne longuement sur les risques inconsidérés qu'ils prennent en agissant de la sorte. Il ne manque pas de rappeler à Hatake qu'il a failli mourir asphyxié sur la plage — Anko grimace quand il se tourne vers elle, ses yeux gris sont sombres et enfoncés dans leurs orbites. _Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait nécessaire de t'assigner à nouveau une surveillance constante_ , déclare-t-il froidement — et c'est un ton qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre venant de lui, mais de son fils. _Et je ne pensais pas non plus que la personne la plus apte à surveiller tes bêtises en serait complice_. Hatake ne flanche pas, même si les yeux de Sarutobi Hiruzen lancent des éclairs furieux. Quelques mois plus tôt, l'incident du poison a valu à Anko un séjour forcé de plusieurs jours à l'hôpital et l'un des plus gros savons de sa vie. Dans cette chambre blanche qui sent le désinfectant, les vociférations du Maître font trembler le personnel, et Anko se targue d'être la cause de cette colère — Sarutobi _est_ effrayant, mais le monstre qu'elle renferme l'est certainement tout autant pour ceux qui observent la scène de l'extérieur. Elle-même sait toutefois que s'il existe une personne qu'Orochimaru ne souhaite pas braver, c'est lui.

Anko n'ose pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction du Troisième s'il apprenait que Hatake l'avait laissée mener ses expériences envenimées en toute impunité. Elle ferme brièvement les yeux et soupire. Qu'importe ; le poison ne lui fait plus rien à présent.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulent avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent à nouveau, et ce principalement parce qu'Asuma, responsable direct de leur premier affrontement, ne veut pas risquer à nouveau les foudres de son père. Quand elle le voit revenir, Anko est ravie. Elle ne s'attend certainement pas à ce qu'il fasse de ces séances une habitude ; pourtant, elles le deviennent rapidement. Mais la jeune fille n'y songe pas lorsqu'elle se jette sur son adversaire.

.

« C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. »

De retour sur le terrain d'entraînement poussiéreux, avec ce goût de sang qui traîne sur son palais.

Hatake s'arrête net dans son mouvement, et Anko, un peu déçue, laisse retomber les bras le long de son corps. Elle aperçoit près de la grille, les visages horrifiés, admiratifs, de quelques enfants, et leur lance un regard méchant.

« Tu t'améliores, constate-t-il alors qu'ils quittent le terrain. »

Une bouffée de fierté enfle dans la poitrine de la chūnin. Elle ne sait pas très bien pourquoi, malgré l'interdiction explicite du Troisième, malgré les regards désapprobateurs que lui jette Asuma, le jeune ANBU continue à prendre la peine de venir. Il a sûrement d'autres adversaires. Quand elle le questionne plus tard, il s'esquive grossièrement — _Les missions sont trop répétitives_. Anko lui lance un regard outré : cela fait un an que le conseil refuse de lui donner autre choses que des missions de rang D. Hatake hausse un fin sourcil pâle et ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se détourne en grommelant une insulte à son égard.

Les rues qu'elle emprunte pour regagner son minuscule studio en périphérie du centre ne sont pas très fréquentées, pourtant les regards qui lorgnent son dos sont malveillants, et les rumeurs qui la suivent en sifflant à son oreille sont porteuses d'une condamnation sourde et hargneuse pour un crime sur lequel elle n'a eu aucune emprise. Elle est coupable et elle le sait ; mais la main qui dicte ses actions ne lui appartient pas. Deux ans, bientôt trois, et la réalité continue à la traiter comme une gangrène à éliminer.

Anko soupire avec dépit en poussant la porte de son appartement. Elle s'affaisse sur le futon, grimace lorsque ses membres engourdis, probablement couverts de contusions, crient de douleur au contact avec la surface dur du tatami. Elle reste longuement immobile, tandis que la sueur sèche sur son front, que la crasse durcit sur sa peau. Fermant les yeux, elle apprécie la sensation de fatigue qui s'épanche dans son corps, la torpeur dans laquelle plonge son esprit. Exténuée, elle oublie, le temps d'un sommeil sans rêve, que son corps meurtri ne lui appartient pas.

.

.

* * *

VI.

* * *

.

.

L'après-midi est silencieuse. Kakashi se tortille nerveusement. Le Maître a baissé la tête, assis en tailleur dans l'herbe verte du printemps son chapeau est posé à côté de lui, mais on ne voit pas ses yeux. Sa respiration, longue et profonde, suggère qu'il s'est endormi. Un coup de vent passe sous le nez du jeune Hatake, et il capte la légère odeur de tabac qui imprègne la personne de Sarutobi fils depuis quelques temps. Asuma, assis à quelques mètres, garde les yeux rivés sur la ligne de sa canne à pêche. Kakashi se demande comment une innocente balade entre deux missions l'a amené à prendre part à une partie de pêche entre Sarutobi. Maître Hokage, non content de voir son fidèle agent complètement désœuvré, lui impose à présent de la _thérapie par la pêche_.

Le geste d'Asuma est sec et vif à côté de lui, et la surface de la rivière se fend et, dans un lacet d'écume surgit une grosse carpe rouge. Kakashi reste bouche-bée : l'animal frétille sa queue écaillée, bondit dans son agonie, alors qu'Asuma attrape le fil nylon et contemple sa prouesse.

« T'as vu ça, Hatake ? lui jette-t-il avec fierté. »

« Impressionnant, commente Kakashi. »

Asuma émet un grognement bourru qui ressemble à un rire, puis entreprend de libérer l'animal en souffrance et de le remettre à l'eau.

« Il faut pouvoir les laisser partir, dit-il comme s'il énonçait un proverbe de vie. »

Kakashi tâche de suivre l'ombre rouge qui disparaît dans le torrent d'eau.

« J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, déclare soudain le chūnin en se redressant. »

L'invitation est silencieuse, et Kakashi se redresse à son tour, en lançant un dernier regard au Maître, dont la tête ensommeillée ballote tranquillement. De temps en temps, un ronflement fait trembler ses lèvres, mais Asuma, qui est déjà plus loin, signale qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchent dans le silence pendant un certain temps. La température est agréable, presque estivale pour un mois d'avril, et un soleil clair et joyeux perce le feuillage touffu des platanes, jette des taches lumineuses et tremblantes sur le sentier en terre qu'ils parcourent. Asuma fait claquer son briquet dans sa poche et allume la cigarette qui pend à ses lèvres. Doucement, le cylindre de papier se consume bientôt, un ruban gris se perd dans son sillage.

Ses épaules sont larges et fortes, sa présence, comme celle de son père, est une force de tranquillité. Kakashi réfléchit un moment, dans l'ombre du bois, dans le calme d'une belle après-midi printanière : sont-ils amis ? Il songe que, malgré son implication au sein de l'ANBU, malgré sa promesse de garder sa vie de shinobi — _une vie de mort et de souffrances_ — intacte de tous fardeaux émotionnels, il passe de plus en plus de temps en compagnie du fils du Troisième. Cela donne par ailleurs une raison de plus à ce dernier pour garder un œil sur lui. Kakashi réalise avec surprise l'aisance avec laquelle il est à présent capable de cerner la personnalité d'Asuma Sarutobi, de comprendre ses réactions, de dessiner ses expressions dans son esprit ils parlent de futilités et de philosophie, n'évoquent rien de leurs rêves et leurs démons, pourtant ceux d'Asuma lui apparaissent aussi clairement que la surface d'une mare sous un rayon de lune. _Comment ai-je pu laisser cela arriver ?_ se demande-t-il avec lassitude.

.

Cela a commencé quelques mois plus tôt, avec sa suspension provisoire. Deux semaines, une éternité, un supplice durant lequel il passerait ses journées à s'occuper des ninken — ses invocations ayant encore quelques problèmes à accepter son autorité. Il ne veut pas se rendre à l'évidence, mais Orochimaru l'obsède autant qu'il le terrifie cet étrange alliage remue en lui des émotions oubliées, lui laisse entrevoir que, peut-être, s'il met un terme à ce tourment, il atteindra l'état de tranquillité qu'il a toujours recherché. Mais chacune de ses traques s'est soldée par l'aveu cuisant de son impuissance face au Sannin. C'est Asuma qui lui propose une première échappatoire.

Il y a un sourire dans ses yeux et de l'amusement dans sa voix lorsqu'il l'interpelle, alors que Kakashi se perd dans la contemplation de l'Académie le ninja copieur ne doute pas qu'il est déjà au courant de la décision prise par son père. Plissant les yeux, il écoute toutefois la proposition du jeune Sarutobi, s'étonne lui-même lorsqu'il s'entend accepter à demi-mots. Une heure plus tard, la nuit tire un voile d'encre sur le village, et Kakashi, assis dans le jardin à l'extérieur de la demeure des Sarutobi, crache une molaire ensanglantée, sous le regard horrifié d'Asuma.

« C'est qu'une gosse, râle-t-il en lui lançant un pot de crème. »

Une gosse, songe amèrement Kakashi en frottant consciencieusement le liquide gras et collant sur son bras, où apparaissent à présent de larges ecchymoses. Une gosse, la seule sur dix à être sorti de cette crique une gosse que les adultes veulent faire exécuter — _eux-mêmes ne savent ce que c'est que d'avoir du sang sur les mains_ ce n'est qu'une gosse, mais on ne voit que cette monstruosité qu'elle renferme.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sarutobi père le convoque dans son bureau, il sait qui il y trouvera et ce qu'il attend — _le Maître prêche pendant une bonne demie heure, et les deux adolescents acquiescent en silence_. Le surlendemain, il croise Asuma, qui lui propose de rendre visite à la fillette, cloitrée à l'hôpital sur demande du Hokage.

En arrière-fond de cette esquisse d'amitié, constate Kakashi, médusé, il y a _Orochimaru_ , ou du moins, ce qu'il laisse derrière lui une gamine brisée.

.

« Tu sais, au plus j'y pense, au plus je crois honnêtement que tu y vas trop fort, dit soudain Asuma, alors que, dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, une masse grise et orageuse couvre le firmament. »

« Elle ne va plus à l'hôpital, se défend Kakashi d'un air désintéressé. Son taijutsu s'est amélioré. »

« C'est à force de se faire taper dessus ! »

La tuer serait un jeu d'enfant — quoiqu'il ne soit pas certain que Orochimaru et sa marque le laisse agir en toute impunité. Ce n'est de toute façon pas son intention. Le style de la fille est dépareillé, hargneux et agressif ses mouvements sont brusques et compulsifs, comme s'ils coulaient d'elle tels l'eau d'un torrent de montagne — sauvage, glaciale, mortelle. Ses ouvertures sont béantes et sa technique peu évoluée. La tuer, répète Kakashi lorsqu'il essaye d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il continue malgré lui à se prendre au jeu ridicule et masochiste d'Anko Mitarashi, serait un jeu d'enfant.

 _Mais_. Asuma tend l'oreille, alors que l'averse explose et que des cordes grises et épaisses fendent le bosquet, que la brise caressante se mue en rafales froides et agressives. A l'abri dans un petit temple construit en l'honneur d'une divinité d'antan, les deux jeunes shinobi observent les arbres qui frémissent sous les plaintes du vent. _Mais donc, quoi ?_ insiste Asuma, qui grille une nouvelle cigarette.

 _Mais quand elle se bat, on voit qu'elle veut vivre._ Ses tactiques sont brillantes dans leur exécution — maladroites, mais infernales de précision. Chaque geste vibre d'une énergie brûlante, d'une force brute comprimée à l'intérieur de ce corps minuscule, qui ne supporte pas lui-même les assauts lancés. Kakashi se souvient du coup de tête féroce qu'elle lui envoie en pleine mâchoire, il se souvient du sang qui coule sur ses paupières alors qu'elle bondit en arrière, l'air satisfait, le visage gonflé par endroits il se souvient du goût de fer sur sa langue et de la dent ensanglantée qui tombe au creux de sa paume. Une part de lui est admiratrice. Ce n'est pas une kunoichi, c'est un félin qui rugit sa rage de vivre.

« Rage de vivre ? le reprend Asuma. Tu parles comme Gai. »

L'instant d'après, alors qu'ils sortent du terrain d'entraînement, il sent l'aura confiante et sauvage de la gamine se voiler. La bête se terre dans un coin, l'air méfiant et les yeux fuyants. Cette énergie grossière, ce déferlement de force s'étouffe alors, se retourne sur lui-même sous le regard des autres. Elle redevient Anko, la bête de foire. Kakashi ne comprend pas comment elle ne devient pas folle — _peut-être l'est-elle déjà_ , remarque Asuma.

Celui-ci l'observe avec des yeux penseurs et Kakashi a l'impression d'être en face de Hiruzen. Si les pensées du jōnin, volubiles et imagées, inondent son esprit, ses conversations restent brèves et concises, énoncées clairement, dans un but pragmatique. Il ne révèle ses réflexions qu'à demi-mots, son visage invisible sous le masque, et laisse à Asuma la peine d'interpréter ses paroles sibyllines. Le chūnin n'a pas besoin de répondre pour signaler qu'il a compris, et Kakashi s'inquiète : l'a-t-il vraiment laissé pénétrer aussi loin dans le cercle de ses connaissances ? _Sommes-nous amis ?_ voudrait-il demander, mais il se tait, embarrassé — s'il l'avait fait, Asuma aurait ri, l'aurait insulté, avant d'ajouter : « Bien sûr on est potes. »

« Vas-y mollo avec la gamine, cela dit, déclare-t-il après un moment de silence pendant lequel Kakashi détaille l'écran de fumée se mêler à la pluie assourdissante. »

Peut-être qu'Asuma a-t-il fini par s'attacher lui-même à la fillette. Peut-être est-ce ça, l'amour, pense-t-il distraitement.

 _Oh, Hatake._

.

.


	4. Chapitre IV

_Désincarnés_ (4)

.

.

* * *

VII.

* * *

.

.

S'il devait choisir un type de missions qui le satisfait tout particulièrement lorsqu'elles sont accomplies, Kakashi n'aurait aucune hésitation : les missions en duo. A chaque annonce, il grimace, insiste auprès du Maître pour voir s'il ne serait pas possible qu'il l'exécute seul, qu'on lui assigne une équipe entière. Le duo est un carcan qui demande une meilleure expérience, une meilleure tolérance, un lien plus étroit entre les partenaires — une connexion que Kakashi n'est pas souvent enclin à établir ; il sait où cela mène. Les sacrifices, les écarts de conduites sont plus fréquents en duo. Mais la réussite qui succède le calvaire n'en est que plus satisfaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Quand elle caresse ses pommettes et qu'elle baisse son masque pour capturer ses lèvres, le ninja copieur s'immobilise pendant une demi-seconde, puis expire et répond tranquillement à la demande de sa bouche. _Kaeru_ — il ne connaît que le nom de son masque — émet un rire amusé en s'écartant. Ses cheveux, dont l'éclat de feu est étouffé par l'obscurité, tombent sur leurs traits à tous les deux, et Kakashi la voit creuser son visage pour découvrir _ce que diable porte-t-il sous ce masque_. Mais la nuit est noire, et la flamme qui vacillait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle l'interrompait dans ses recherches, s'est éteinte. Les silhouettes droites et austères des hautes étagères de la pièce des archives se dressent de part et d'autre.

Mais Kakashi n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter des détails, ou des dizaines de sensations qui l'assaillent et qui lui permettent généralement d'inscrire un souvenir dans le livre de sa mémoire. Elle est sur lui, ses mains frénétiques autour de sa taille, puis serrées autour de son sexe. Son corps se plie docilement à ces stimulations — mais encore une fois, ne peut-il pas le faire tout seul ? Il admet néanmoins volontiers que le souffle qui caresse sa nuque, les sons qui glissent à son oreille font vaciller sa raison. Quand elle guide sa main entre ses cuisses avec expertise, il réalise aussi que le sentiment de contrôle qui découle de ce geste unique le met particulièrement à l'aise.

Elle est à peine plus âgée que lui, elle est son aînée dans l'ANBU, le masque aux traits larges et grotesques de batracien accompagne nombreux de ses souvenirs de mission avec les forces spéciales ; dessous se cache un visage élégant aux traits fins, une chevelure rousse, souvent retenue dans une longue couette au sommet de son crâne. Il ne connaît pas son nom. Le sien s'échappe pourtant de ses lèvres entr'ouvertes quand elle se penche à son oreille : « Allons, _Kakashi_ … »

D'un mouvement sec, il la soulève, trouve un fragile équilibre contre le rayonnage ; puis le contact s'établit, le rythme s'accélère, devient frénétique, et Kakashi ne dure pas longtemps. Il n'en a pas envie. Passé l'instant, une fois qu'il s'extirpe de cette position inconfortable, il sent une vague de fatigue s'emparer de son corps et de son esprit. Il pose l'arrière de la tête contre le bois de l'étagère pour reprendre sa respiration, puis grimace en remontant son masque. _Kaeru_ est légèrement tremblante, mais quand elle relève la tête, il aperçoit l'éclat de ses dents blanches. Il n'est plus sûr de la reconnaître. La connaît-il vraiment ?

Il soupire, et la jeune ANBU lui donne un léger coup à l'épaule.

« Ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie. C'est comme ça qu'on vit. »

 _C'est comme ça qu'on vit_ , retient-il de cette nuit.

C'est plaisant, il faut bien l'admettre — cette chaleur qui l'enveloppe, et cette énergie électrisante qui parcourt son monde quand il culmine. _Autrement plaisant que quand je suis seul_ , pense-t-il en quittant la salle des archives, étrangement engourdi, sans une ombre pour le suivre. Les mission en duo sont casse-pieds, mais leur accomplissement n'en est que plus satisfaisant.

Pourtant, le désir ne le consume pas lorsqu'il quitte les quartiers de la division. Il espère simplement que les criminels emprisonnés dans la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture mentionnés dans les rapports qu'il a lus sont encore en vie.

.

.

* * *

VIII.

* * *

.

.

La nuit est jeune, disait Kurenai avant qu'elles ne prennent la route, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le ciel est dégagé, un voile d'étoile a été tiré par-dessus les collines sombres qui surlignent l'horizon. Le souffle chaud d'une brise estivale parcourt les rues du village, soulève ses cheveux fins et les fait battre contre sa peau. La natte tressée par Kurenai balance tranquillement dans son dos, caresse distraitement l'encre noire de la marque d'Orochimaru. Les rires imbibés des deux kunoichi se font écho, irrépressibles et aériens, leurs bras nus sont emmêlés, intriqués — est-ce sa main ? est-ce la sienne ? —, leurs pas vacillent dans l'obscurité. Anko se dit que cette sensation grisante qui chauffe ses joues et fait battre son cœur est celle de la brûlure de l'alcool. Son esprit enlisé s'efface, son corps devient sa réalité.

La veste grise que lui a prêtée Kurenai est lourde à son bras et, plusieurs fois au cours du trajet, glisse de son poignet. Anko se penche, manque de partir en avant, et son aînée s'esclaffe en se tenant les côtes, ses yeux sanguins brillant dans la pénombre : _kunoichi mon cul ! Tu tiens même pas debout !_ Et elles rient de plus belle. Anko aperçoit dans le brouillard de son ébriété la chevelure noire de la jeune Yūhi qui ondule dans son dos comme un coucher de soleil, l'éclat de porcelaine de son visage lorsqu'elle virevolte devant elle. Sa beauté, intemporelle, immanente, aveugle.

Pourtant, les compliments tombent des lèvres écarlates de Kurenai Yūhi et non des siennes, et ses yeux brillent de sincérité lorsqu'ils se posent sur elle. L'alcool, songe Anko. _Ta posture rendrait jalouse une princesse_ , dit Kurenai alors que, assise devant la coiffeuse, Anko fait face à son reflet. Sa nuque est pâle — et la marque mord sa chair ; Anko n'a jamais vraiment pensé à sa posture. _Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre, un jour, je t'emmènerais au bain_ , fredonne Yūhi en brossant ses cheveux.

.

Chez elle, dans la solitude de son appartement, elle n'aperçoit jamais que son visage blafard sous la lumière de sa salle de bain — _ou peut-être est-ce son teint naturel_ — et l'ignoble présence de son maître partout sous sa peau. Dans ces moments-là, elle se frotte, parfois si violemment que ses ongles lacèrent sa chair, la laissent rose, vive, saignante. Le corps, le visage, tout y passe ; mais le mal qui lui colle à la peau est tenace. Celui qui pénètre son cœur est pire.

Dans la chambre de Kurenai, l'ambiance est différente. Pas de lumière pâle, ni de pensées obscures. Comme dans le bureau du Maître, Anko se sent étrangement tranquille. Les doigts qui effleurent ses joues ne sont pas hostiles comme ceux des voyous qui la traquent dans les rues, ni affamés comme ceux de ses rencontres éphémères et expérimentales — c'est comme ça qu'elle préfère envisager les individus passagers avec qui il lui arrive de passer la nuit.

 _Hors de question que je mette ça_ , s'exclame Anko plus tard, alors que la jeune femme de deux ans son aînée lui présente un ensemble sombre ; mais Kurenai semble décidée à le lui faire essayer. Vantant les qualités de sa taille et de ses proportions, elle l'aide à l'enfiler, et contemple ensuite son œuvre avec satisfaction. La robe découvre ses épaules, où fanent d'anciens hématomes — voilà un moment qu'elle n'a pas eu de partenaire de combat : Asuma s'est cassé le bras, Hatake pourrait bien être mort, elle n'en saurait rien —, enserre sa silhouette, compresse sa poitrine, souligne la finesse de sa taille en dévoilant, sous la résille de la tunique, la couleur de son épiderme. Mais la nuit peut être fraiche, et Anko frissonne lorsqu'un coup de vent s'engouffre dans la chambre de Kurenai, qui finit par retrouver dans un placard une large veste d'homme qui appartenait autrefois à son cousin. Anko ne demande pas ce que le cousin en question est devenu, mais apprécie le sentiment de protection que le tissu rêche et lourd jette sur ses épaules.

L'endroit dans lequel elles arrivent n'est pas l'un des habituels bars de shinobi dans lesquels Anko a l'habitude de se rendre — c'est dans l'un de ces bars qu'elles se sont rencontrées — ; l'établissement est calme, plus éclairé, les clients, principalement des civils, sont élégants. La jeune fille regarde à gauche, à droite, fouille les coins de la salle à la recherche de l'ombre cynique et résignée qui lui est familière, mais Kurenai secoue la tête. _On est ici pour s'amuser !_ Les regards ne sont point revêches lorsqu'ils longent sa silhouette, et rapidement, comme l'alcool est doux sur son palais et qu'elle s'enivre de rire, la veste tombe, découvre ses épaules. Elle se souvient des yeux sombres d'un jeune homme au sourire tranquille, et se dit que la soirée a été bonne.

.

Anko, arrivée dans la chambre, s'effondre sur le large matelas, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres étirées. Kurenai chancèle en retirant ses bas collants qu'elle jette négligemment dans un coin de la pièce, puis la rejoint dans un éclat de rire qui résonne à ses oreilles, et dans la nuit. Leurs visages sont si près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchent presque. La lune est haute au milieu d'un parterre d'étoiles, constate Anko en tendant le cou vers la fenêtre, et l'astre semble vaciller dans la pénombre — ce qui tire à la jeune fille un nouveau rire, bientôt repris par sa voisine. Le souvenir de la soirée se dissipe déjà, effleure son esprit comme l'aurait fait un rêve, et Anko émet sa réflexion à voix haute.

« Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression que c'était un rêve, confie son interlocutrice qui ferme déjà les yeux. Je ne pense pas avoir rencontré autant de gens en une seule soirée de toute ma vie. Tu es folle, Anko. _Complètement timbrée_. Asuma avait raison depuis le début. »

Anko ricane. Ses paupières papillonnent de fatigue, et elle se décide au bout de plusieurs minutes à les fermer. Mais son cœur bat trop fort dans sa poitrine pour que se referment sur elle les bras de Morphée.

.

« Avoue que tu l'aimes bien, marmonne-t-elle. »

Kurenai ouvre un œil sceptique.

« _Asuma_? Ben voyons, on se connaît depuis qu'on est gosses. »

« Pas une raison. Et puis, il est plutôt pas mal, non ? »

« Et si on parlait de toi ? élude la kunoichi, en vrillant ses pupilles rouges sur le visage placide d'Anko. Chez les mecs de notre âge — _je n'ai pas ton âge_ , rappelle Anko, mais Kurenai l'ignore —, il n'y en a pas un ? »

Pour quelques raisons, le cerveau d'Anko ne traduit pas la question en signification. Kurenai réitère.

« Si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu ce soir, tu aimes les cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres ? »

Anko grommelle — _le garçon était courtois, voilà tout_ —, et Kurenai éclate de rire.

.

« Tu es trop mignonne, Anko. »

Et la jeune fille soulève les paupières. Dans la nuit, la silhouette endormie de Kurenai Yūhi se découpe dans une ligne noire sur le décor bleu de sa chambre. Son visage, voilé par des mèches sombre, est serein, souriant, encore rougi par l'alcool. Sous les draps, ses mains douces s'emparent des siennes et les pressent gentiment. Pendant un long moment, Anko Mitarashi, dix-sept ans, solitaire dans son malheur, contemple la scène comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas. Sa perception de l'espace semble plus aigu que jamais — _l'alcool_ —, son odorat, décuplé — _l'alcool_ —, capte le léger parfum floral qui flotte dans la demeure des Yūhi ; les bruits paisibles et mystérieux de la nuit semblent s'amplifier à son oreille — _l'alcool_ —, et, dans sa poitrine, son cœur se serre douloureusement. Elle étouffe ses larmes en fermant les paupières, tandis que le souffle lent et régulier de la dormeuse berce cette illusion liquoreuse.

.

 _C'est l'alcool, elle en est sûre._

.

.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4, yay ! FYI : en écrivant cette histoire, j'avoue que je me suis interrogé assez souvent sur la sexualité de Kakashi (bah ouais, que sait-on ?), qui est souvent mis en couple avec des mecs. Pour le bien de l'histoire, j'ai décidé qu'il serait bi. Voilà :-)_


	5. Chapitre V

_Désincarné_ (5)

.

.

* * *

IX.

* * *

.

.

Kakashi ne remarque rien d'anormal lorsqu'il apparaît soudainement dans le dos de la cible et que, d'un geste sec et machinal, il lui tranche la carotide. L'image de son subordonné, le visage bleu et gonflé, terrifié alors qu'il sent la vie s'échapper de ses pores suintantes, est encore présente dans un coin de son esprit, et il prend soin d'enfoncer sa lame profondément dans le corps du déserteur.

Le jeune capitaine ANBU est serein quand la carcasse s'effondre, sa tête raccrochée à son corps par une fine lanière de chair. L'herbe sèche de la clairière s'imbibe du flot de sang, et même la terre assoiffée par la canicule refuse de s'en abreuver. Le liquide rouge trace au sol des sillons intriqués, et Kakashi détend ses épaules. Une simple mission, un équipier décédé, un criminel incompétent, du sang sur les mains. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux ; ses doigts sont écarlates.

.

C'est après quelques secondes que la réalisation le frappe.

Mizuiro Satō, dont les poisons, contagieux au toucher, ont décimé des bataillons entiers lors de la seconde et de la troisième grande guerre. Mizuiro Satō, que deux des trois Sannin légendaires ont suivi dans le but de se perfectionner dans l'art de la maîtrise des venins. Mizuiro Satō qui, Kakashi le réalise maintenant, a trouvé le moyen de rendre son propre sang venimeux pour quiconque le touche.

Alors que se matérialisent d'autres silhouettes masquées à ses côtés, il fait volte-face en poussant un juron, mais déjà le poison se répand dans son corps, et lorsqu'il tâche de les éloigner, il est soudain pris de nausées. Ses genoux heurtent le sol, et tout d'un coup, son corps est fait de coton ; le moindre souffle semble mettre sa peau à vif, ses vêtements sont de feu. Quand il s'écrase au sol, son masque se fissure, et il aperçoit le corps mutilé de son ennemi qui se relève et, quand il se retourne, c'est la tête décapitée de Sakumo Hatake qui le regarde avec un sourire narquois. _Eh quoi, Kakashi, tu ne pensais tout de même pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de ton paternel ?_ Le rire est glacial, enserre sa gorge — Kakashi étouffe, des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. _Tu ne vaut finalement pas mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas ?_ continue le fantôme de son père, et sa voix, à présent tout près de son oreille, semble pénétrer sa chair, découper les tissus sanglants avec la facilité d'une lame. _Laisser tes camarades mourir pour toi, par toi, sous ton commandement, regarder les autres se faire tuer pour ensuite se nourrir de leurs exploits._

Puis, les yeux qui le regardent s'étirent soudain, les pupilles s'allongent, le visage qui lui fait face et qui inonde sa vue devient l'assemblage cauchemardesque des traits de Sakumo et d'Orochimaru. La vision le happe dans des abysses infernaux, où son corps se désagrège doucement et où des voix trop longtemps ignorées jappent comme une meute affamée. Dans l'enchevêtrement indistinct des timbres et des mots, il reconnaît avec une facilité déconcertante les cris agonisants, vociférants, de son ancien maître, Minato Namikaze, d'Obito Uchiha, sacrifié pour sa survie, de Rin Nohara, empalée sur son bras, alors que les plumes lumineuses du chidori s'échappent de sa poitrine. Il veut crier leurs noms, mais ce sont des sanglots et des gémissements éteints qui franchissent ses lèvres sèches.

Tous les doutes, toutes les incertitudes qu'il refoule depuis cinq ans le submergent, le suffoquent, imprègnent sur sa rétine les images d'horreur qui ont rythmé son existence, assaillent ses sens, soudains exacerbés par le poison.

.

 _Tu seras sage dans la mort, pas vrai, Hatake Kakashi-san ?_

* * *

.

Et mort il croit être lorsqu'il relève les paupière. La lumière éclatante du paradis l'aveugle un moment dans un silence assourdissant, puis ses yeux distinguent finalement la couleur jaunie d'un plafond. Alors qu'il est n'est encore qu'un _être_ anonyme, intemporel, il reconnaît la chambre cafardeuse d'un hôpital. Et puis, lentement, les voix reviennent, moins vindicatives que lors de son purgatoire éternel ; néanmoins, leurs murmures incessants le ramènent à la réalité. Kakashi Hatake se réveille, seul, en vie, dans une chambre d'hôpital, ses crimes encore non expiés. Le voilà même avec deux nouvelles morts sur la conscience — une conscience qui s'enfonce peu à peu vers les limbes des damnés.

.

« Il n'est pas passé loin, cette fois », dit Tsunade en observant le jeune jōnin étendu dans le lit, ruisselant de sueur. Son visage est découvert, la blouse blanche des patients de l'hôpital laisse entrevoir une musculature fine et solide où courent de longues balafres, plus pâle encore que son épiderme. La Princesse est dans un premier temps choquée par la ressemblance frappante des traits du jeune Kakashi avec son père, Sakumo, le Croc Blanc de Konoha. Puis, elle aperçoit dans la structure de son visage le côté féminin de celle qui a été sa mère. Tsunade esquisse un sourire cynique. « Quel petit con. »

A côté d'elle, Sarutobi hoche la tête gravement. Si ce n'était pour la visite d'agrément de son ancienne élève au village, Kakashi serait probablement mort enterré à l'heure actuelle.

« Je reconnaîtrais la signature de cette vermine de Mizuiro Satō partout. Ses poisons ont toujours été des petites saloperies, et, même si l'antidote est souvent facile à obtenir, il ne peut pas toujours parer l'extrême vitesse avec laquelle le poison agit sur l'organisme touché. On a eu de la chance que le rejeton de Sakumo n'ait pas succombé aux effets lors de son retour au village, et Dieu sait quels supplices il a endurés. »

* * *

C'est comme si la vie refusait de l'abandonner, songe-t-il lorsqu'enfin maître Hokage et la Princesse l'autorisent à rentrer chez lui. _Les effets du poisons sur le corps et le psyché se sont complètement estompés_ , lui assure la Sannin en posant sur lui un regard méfiant, _mais il serait peut-être préférable de prolonger ton séjour_ … Kakashi ne l'écoute déjà plus. Même si les voix continuent à marmonner à ses oreilles, même si sa tête vrombit d'images et d'horreurs, que les hallucinations lèchent encore sa réalité, il veut quitter l'hôpital, se libérer du mélange d'odeurs insupportable qui aliène ses sens.

Parce que les symptômes ne sont plus seulement physiques, la suspension de Kakashi n'en est que plus lourde. _Pour une durée indéterminée_ , déclare maître Hokage, grave et solennel. Certains disent que c'en est fini du petit génie Hatake et de ses prodigieux talents de shinobi. Il est devenu fou, dit-on. Comment quelqu'un qui a intégré l'ANBU aussi jeune pouvait-il être vraisemblablement sain d'esprit ? Des noms s'élèvent comme éventuels successeurs à cette lumière avortée — on parle du petit Itachi Uchiha, le fils de Fugaku, ou de ce jeune garçon qui maîtrise des techniques du Premier Hokage. Loin des rumeurs et des spéculations, Kakashi, lui, se meurt dans une routine blafarde et solitaire. Le temps ne signifie rien plus lorsqu'il se tient debout devant la stèle des ninjas morts durant la guerre jusqu'aux petites heures du jour et qu'il dort toute la journée.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il caresse distraitement le pelage de Bull, avachi au pied de son lit. Le poil est court et doux sous ses doigts, la peau est chaude et malléable au sommet du crâne de la bête, qui semble endormie. Quand Kakashi se redresse, l'épais bouledogue ouvre toutefois un œil noir et vitreux pour contempler son maître, dont le visage pâle se confond presque avec les cheveux ternes. Le jour touche à sa fin, il a dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve pendant tout l'après-midi et pourtant, son esprit, comme son corps, est embourbé dans une fatigue dont il ne connaît l'origine.

C'est Pakkun qui vient le tirer de sa torpeur, après une semaine et demie de non-vie. L'insolent carlin se perche sur son épaule, le harcèle jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de le promener — _Boss, on a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes ; Boss, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des nuits ; Boss, plus de biscuits pour chien_. Tour à tour, les ninken se relaient, emmènent leur humain en ballade, conversent avec les civils tandis que le Boss garde les yeux dans le vide, se nichent contre son ventre sans raison apparente autre que celle de le rassurer — _allez, Boss, arrête de faire l'imbécile_.

Le solstice d'automne est derrière eux, les arbres rougissent sous la brise du nord qui secoue les branches, les écharpes ressortent et ondulent dans un coup de vent. Le monde continue à avancer ; pourtant, étrangement, celui de Kakashi semble s'être arrêté, se drainer lui-même. Depuis le quinze septembre, il a vingt ans, mais rien n'a jamais changé.

La nuit, il pose la main sur le pelage chaud de ses chiens. Il sent la peau se tendre sous leur respiration calme et apaisée et il se rappelle qu'il continue malgré tout à vivre dans le présent. Les promenades quotidiennes se poursuivent, et Kakashi recommence à se nourrir correctement — bien que, souvent, Guruko et Akino mènent la garde dans la cuisine, lui mordillent la cheville s'il ne fait pas d'efforts. _Quel maître pathétique tu fais, Hatake_.

Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis son retour dans l'appartement morose qui accueille ses contemplations sordides. Le ciel se referme, étroit et bas, dans un crépuscule bleu et silencieux. C'est effectivement l'automne, observe Kakashi. Pakkun ne pèse pas lourd sur son épaule, et pourtant, il a l'impression de soutenir le poids du monde. Le carlin bondit soudain de son perchoir et trottine devant lui, agitant sa courte queue au visage de son humain, et le jeune homme ne peut que le suivre. La plus insolente de ses invocations ignore ses appels en bifurquant dans une rue familière. Il s'immobilise quelques instants, renifle, puis disparaît et Kakashi pousse un profond soupir.

 _Puisque c'est à ça qu'il veut jouer…_

Le jeune Hatake se matérialise près d'un arbre, celui qui trône au sommet de la butte donnant vue sur le terrain d'entraînement réservé aux étudiants de l'académie — la terre sous ses pieds possède une odeur familière, et la silhouette qui se découpe dans l'obscurité naissante, à côté de la forme remuante de son chien, est facilement reconnaissable.

« Asuma m'a dit que t'étais mort, lui jette-t-elle en guise de salutation, sans le regarder. »

Sur ses genoux nus, un épais volume ouvert sur le schéma détaillé d'une oreille humaine.

« Je ne suis pas passé loin, avoue Kakashi avant de changer d'interlocuteur : Pakkun, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« 'ai reconnu une odeur de sang que tu trimballes parfois sur toi, Boss, grommelle le carlin en levant des yeux ronds aux paupières lourdes et sombres vers son maître. Alors je suis venu voir. »

Kakashi soupçonne que Pakkun veut simplement le garder dehors le plus longtemps possible, avant qu'il ne retourne dans l'espace confiné et toxique de son appartement.

« Une invocation ? demande la fille d'un air intéressé en jetant une œillade curieuse à Pakkun. Mais il est si _minuscule_. »

« Pas n'importe quelle incantation, demoiselle, un _ninken_ , corrige le chien avec suffisance. Et ce n'est de toute façon pas la taille qui- Ah, non, non, _non_ , on ne touche pas… grmbl. »

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil alors que la volonté de Pakkun vacille, puis fond comme neige au soleil quand la fille flatte le sommet de son crâne plat avec un sourire amusé. « Un peu plus à gauche… _oh_ , oui, parfait. Boss, prends en de la graine et apprends à bichonner tes fidèles compagnons. »

Est-ce que c'est un _ronronnement ?_ se demande Kakashi, médusé, tandis que Pakkun se plaint du manque indéniable d'attention dont lui et les autres ninken sont victimes sous le toit du garçon Hatake. Les lèvres d'Anko Mitarashi s'étirent à présent dans un large sourire : « Ton _ninken_ a des comptes à régler avec toi, hein ? »

« Tout le monde a des comptes à régler avec le Boss, répond Pakkun à sa place. »

Pendant quelques secondes, seuls les grognements du chien se font entendre ; Kakashi s'oublie dans les limbes de son esprit, et Anko ne parle tout simplement pas. Une feuille tremble au-dessus de leurs têtes, une ombre est jetée sur le monde, alors que la nuit prend le pas. Les étoiles ont déserté le ciel, mais les lumières des rues voisines s'allument une à une.

« Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être mort. Ton nom aurait déjà été inscrit sur la stèle, et on ne parlerait que de ça. Crétin d'Asuma. »

« Bof. Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre. Certains- »

Il s'interrompt. Elle continue avec une légèreté inconvenante : « … ont la chance de crever avant ? »

Le silence qui s'installe entre eux est tranquille et taciturne. Pakkun est étrangement calme, mais ses grands yeux noirs vont et viennent entre les deux humains — _Quelles créatures étranges._

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. »

« Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais. On a toujours le choix de mourir. »

Kakashi ferme l'œil. Peut-être ne sait-elle pas ce qu'elle dit. Peut-être sait-elle trop bien. _Le destin fait bien les choses_ , songe-t-il, _Hatake Kakashi, rejeton du shinobi déchu Sakumo, discutant suicide avec Mitarashi Anko, héritière de l'homme le plus détesté de Konoha._

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là, l'épouvantail. On y pense tous à un moment ou un autre, continue Anko en prenant le petit carlin sur ses genoux. J'ai encore reçu des couteaux de cuisine dans ma boîte aux lettres, ce matin. Subtil, pas vrai ? Mes voisins n'ont pas les couilles de venir me tuer de leurs propres mains. Ces cons veulent que je me tape tout le sale boulot. »

Pakkun est étonnamment conciliant avec la gamine.

« Des _couteaux de cuisine_? répète Kakashi en grimaçant sous son masque. »

« Ils se sont enfin rendu compte que le poison ne fonctionnait plus. »

« J'avais cru comprendre. »

Ah, _ces_ fameuses nuits. Le sourire qu'il aperçoit dans la pénombre est dur.

« C'est Orochimaru-sama qui a voulu que je développe mon immunité — _Kakashi relève que la particule n'est pas encore tombée, même après trois ans_. Je ne sais plus quand ça a commencé, mais il me faisait prendre des doses tout juste insuffisantes pour être létales ; chaque semaine, jusqu'à ce que le poison n'agisse plus. C'était pour mon bien, et au final, ça a marché, constate-t-elle avec une certaine amertume. »

« Tu as continué ici, fait remarquer Kakashi. »

Cette fois, son rire est clair dans la lumière mourante de la soirée.

« Vrai. Maître Hokage était pas content, se souvient-elle d'un air réjoui. Mais on s'est bien amusé, pas vrai ? »

Kakashi se demande quelle est sa définition d' _amusement_. Juste avant qu'elle ne presse la pipette contenant le poison contre sa langue, il se rappelle que leurs regards se sont croisés. Immobile, il regarde cette gamine de quinze ans qui précipite la vie hors de son corps de papier. Pendant quelques secondes, il croit qu'elle va y rester. Mais elle vit, et son sourire est vicieux et triomphant quand elle perd connaissance.

« Puisqu'on parle de ça, merci de m'avoir laissée faire. »

Il hausse les épaules. « C'est rien. »

 _Il comprend._ « N'importe quel autre ANBU m'aurait sauté dessus avant même que je ne commence à concevoir les poisons. Merci quand même. »

 _Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ?_ « On est jamais tout à fait pareil, reprend Anko alors que la question muette plane encore sur le visage de Kakashi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de mourir, tu sais. Les gens sont des cons et le monde pue, mais la bouffe vaut la peine de rester — _Pakkun émet un grondement approbatif_. C'est juste que… je sais que je fais le choix de rester en vie, alors que tous les moyens sont à ma disposition pour que je me l'ôte. Je pense même pas qu'il n'y ait une seule personne dans ce village à part le maître qui ne souhaite pas que je le fasse. »

« Et tu ne le fais pas ? »

« Je reste en vie pour les emmerder. »

Un sourire apparaît sous le masque. La fillette ne le regarde pas, s'appliquant à administrer à Pakkun les caresses qu'il réclame. La nuit est fraîche, mais s'enveloppe d'un parfum estival, pas encore tout à fait mort.

.

.

* * *

X.

* * *

.

.

« _Encore_ toi. »

« Pas de ma faute si tu restes assise au même endroit à longueur de journée. »

Anko pousse un profond soupire et dépose le lourd ouvrage dans lequel elle semble plongée puis lève les vers lui, une mine agacé pinçant ses traits. La page sur laquelle elle s'est arrêtée affiche un schéma très détaillé du genou humain.

« Alors le Maître pense vraiment que tu ne peux plus lui être utile ? Tu te fais tellement chier que tu viens me voir ? _Moi_? »

L'œil noir de Kakashi se plisse imperceptiblement, et son interlocutrice sourit avec satisfaction.

« C'est Asuma qui me l'a dit. »

« Quelle plaie. »

« Je passe le message. »

.

.

* * *

.

.

Les lames de métal noires se percutent violemment, et on aperçoit le temps d'une demie seconde l'éclat d'une étincelle. Les deux mains refermées sur le manche de son kunai, Anko le scrute fixement. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'affrontent du regard, mesurent leur force, puis bondissent en arrière, à l'identique.

« Mauvais jour ? crie la gamine en baissant son arme, l'air ravi. »

Kakashi marmonne sous son masque.

.

.

* * *

.

.

« Ninjutsu ? demande l'ANBU en apparaissant sous l'arbre. »

Anko lui jette un coup d'œil indéchiffrable, porte ses doigts à sa nuque — et Kakashi n'a pas besoin de la voir pour comprendre que c'est l'endroit où se situe la marque —, puis se détourne en donnant une réponse laconique. _Non, je ne préfère pas._

.

.

* * *

.

.

« Après quatre ans, je l'entends encore dans ma tête, je le sens encore sur mon corps. C'est comme si je n'étais jamais sortie de la crique. »

Kakashi revoit les ailes du chidori et le sang de Rin, chaud contre sa peau, poisseux sur son visage. Anko est perdue dans ses propres horreurs. Les deux shinobi restent silencieux.

.

.

* * *

 _Cinquième partie de_ Désincarnés. _Je vois beaucoup d'auteurs qui forcent la romance sur les lecteurs, et j'espère que je n'en ferai pas partie (parce qu'il y a rien de plus désagréable de voir une histoire qui ne sert que d'excuse à une comédie romantique) ; pour rappel, le plot se concentre autour des traumatismes vécus par les personnages de Kakashi et Anko, et donc tout élément romantique éventuel_ _est avant tout mis au service de ce développement :-)_


	6. Chapitre VI

_Désincarné_ (6)

.

.

* * *

XI.

* * *

.

.

Une pluie morne couvre le village de la Feuille. Anko porte sur son bras un large bouquet de chrysanthèmes jaunes et orange, dans la main deux bouquets plus modestes de roses blanches et de chrysanthèmes blanches également, ci et là parsemées du rouge vibrant de lycoris. La fillette Yamanaka est encore n'a pas dix ans, mais elle a déjà un certain sens de l'arrangement, admet Anko, qui pense aux efforts infructueux de Kurenai pour l'initier à l'art du Ikebana.

La boutique des Yamanaka sent le printemps malgré la bruine d'octobre, et Anko reconnaît derrière le comptoir les traits nobles et les épaules robustes d'Inoichi Yamanaka. Elle se souvient de ses doigts qui frôlent ses tempes lorsqu'il lui est demandé de collaborer dans l'enquête sur Orochimaru-sama. Elle n'est alors plus qu'un débris d'humain, trouvé sur une plage à des dizaines, des centaines de kilomètres de son village ; la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent semble avoir été aménagée de sorte à ce qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise, mais la nature des lieux semble suinter de ses murs — _torture et interrogatoire_. Elle se rappelle du mouchoir chiffonné qu'il sort de sa poche avec un sourire quand il s'extirpe de sa tête, du sanctuaire de ses pensées, alors que le visage d'Anko est inondé de larmes salées et de transpiration.

 _Ce n'est pas un temps à aller visiter des tombes, pas vrai ?_ demande Inoichi alors que sa fille gambade entre les rayonnages, laissant ses grands yeux pâles et enchantés danser sur les pétales des fleurs entreposées. La cloche accrochée à la poignée de la porte tinte, et entre un visiteur familier, aux cheveux clairs et détrempés, vêtu de vêtements de civils — un chandail noir et un pantalon en toile semblable à celui de son uniforme habituel.

Anko l'observe un moment : l'eau froide qui ruisselle sur son masque accentue le relief de ses traits et, pour la première fois, la jeune fille se demande quelles sont les raisons qui le poussent à dissimuler son visage sous ce bout de tissu noir. Il la fixe en retour, son œil noir et indéchiffrable immobile ; puis, lentement, comme s'il prononce quelque incantation interdite, il étouffe un vague _bon anniversaire_ sous son masque.

On entend juste le bruit de la pluie qui tambourine à la fenêtre.

Quand Anko ouvre les yeux ce matin-là, elle reste immobile à contempler le plafond gris pendant un long moment. La lumière qui pénètre dans la chambre par la petite fenêtre est celle d'une matinée blafarde et sans soleil.

Le vingt-quatre octobre est toujours un jour maussade, éteint, où rien ne se passe, sinon quelque averse insipide qui jette sur la ville un voile d'humidité. Il ne fait ni chaud, ni froid, juste _mauvais_.

Anko roule hors de son futon, son corps encore mou et fatigué, mange les derniers dango de la boîte en guise de petit déjeuner après s'être vêtue de son habituel t-shirt gris et son short en toile. Elle pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme quand elle réalise que la maison de thé qui fait les meilleures sucreries du village est en rénovation pendant une semaine. Elle trouve sur le pas de sa porte un petit paquet joliment emballé — ses voisins ne sont généralement pas aussi courtois lorsqu'ils transmettent leurs vœux de mort. A l'intérieur, comme chaque année depuis son retour, un cadeau du Maître et une carte de vœux. Anko détaille le kit de survie avec intérêt, puis remarque un petit objet en bois au fond de la boîte. _Un casse-tête ?_

* * *

 ** _Bon anniversaire, chère Anko. Que cette année soit pleine de rencontres et de réussites._**

 ** _Sarutobi Hiruzen._**

 _Yo, gamine, quoi de neuf. On m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire, donc voilà un casse-tête pour t'apprendre la patience et le respect des aînés. Ton baby-sitter assigné, Sarutobi A._

 _ **PS** : Kurenai a un truc pour toi aussi, contacte la toi-même._

* * *

Elle contemple la carte pendant un long moment, le cœur étrangement tranquille, la face lisse. S'il est un jour qu'elle n'aime pas pendant l'année, songe-t-elle, c'est le vingt-quatre octobre. Quand Anko ouvre les yeux ce matin-là, elle a dix-huit ans et voudrait oublier qu'elle n'a jamais été plus qu'une enfant.

Les pierres s'alignent, pâles sur le décor de grisaille, et Anko ne fait pas de commentaire lorsque les pas mouillé de Hatake prennent le même chemin que les siens.

« Tu n'as vraiment plus rien d'intéressant à faire, hein ? lui jette-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les confins du cimetière, là où se dressent les tombes familiales, à l'ombre des larges platanes annonçant le territoire de la forêt. »

« Suspension oblige, répond-t-il, et ces mots semblent écorcher ses lèvres, invisibles sous le masque. »

Anko lui lance un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle aperçoit son profil sérieux et ses cheveux clairs, comme un arrière-plan sur la peinture de sa vie ; derrière la fenêtre de l'hôpital, dans un coin de son champ de vision dans le bureau du Maître, derrière le masque en fonte aux traits canins. Mais depuis quelques temps, remarque-t-elle, le fils du Croc-Blanc semble avoir perdu de son tranchant. Peut-être est-ce parce que leurs rencontres ont été plus fréquentes ces deux derniers mois qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été dans le passé — si on ne compte pas les longues d'heures de thérapies dans le bureau du Troisième.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'elle lui confie son parapluie et deux des trois bouquets. Il reste derrière alors qu'elle s'avance vers la pierre, s'accroupit et dépose les fleurs devant elle. Les noms de Mitarashi Shinji et Mitarashi Shion se gravent dans le marbre malgré les intempéries et les affres du temps. Ses lèvres articulent des prières silencieuses, et Hatake a la décence de détourner la tête.

Quand elle revient vers lui, elle roule des yeux. La pluie est froide sur son crâne, et ses cheveux humides collent à ses joues.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, tu sais, marmonne-t-elle avec humeur en récupérant le parapluie et les fleurs. »

Elle voit ses pommettes se hausser avec son sourire. « Suspension oblige, répète-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. Et puis, c'est ton anniversaire, non ? »

« J'imagine, soupire-t-elle. Merci de m'accompagner rendre visite à mes parents, _Hatake-san_.Ils sont pas très causants. »

Il rit jaune. Pendant un moment, ils marchent en silence, et Anko sent le poids d'une tristesse sans nom s'abattre sur son cœur à chacun de ses pas dans la boue, à mesure qu'elle approche. Brusquement, elle s'immobilise, et lève des yeux graves vers Hatake, qui lui jette un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« Je pense que je vais continuer seule, déclare-t-elle, tandis que ses doigts se serrent autour du petit bouquet blanc qu'elle tient encore dans une main. Honnêtement, Hatake, trouve-toi quelque chose de mieux à faire. Je dis ça pour ton bien. »

Elle l'observe quelques secondes de plus, mais ses mots restent accrochés à ses lèvres, qui esquissent finalement un petit sourire. « A plus ! »

Anko sait qu'il reste planté au milieu de l'allée ; elle s'amuse en général du regard pensif et légèrement confus qu'il lui jette dans ces moments où ses actes le laisse perplexe. Son visage est pincé, un pli apparaît entre ses sourcils clairs et, sous le masque, il fait la moue. Hatake Kakashi, le seul et unique, héros de la Troisième grande guerre, face à l'énigme Mitarashi Anko. Dans ces moments, la jeune fille se félicite en secret. Mais pas aujourd'hui : presque aussitôt, Anko oublie la présence du garçon Hatake derrière elle, alors que ses pas se pressent et la perdent dans ce dédale de mort et d'averse. Elle bifurque à l'aveugle, précipitée, impatiente presque.

Puis, elle arrive, dérape, manque de tomber, de renverser le magnifique bouquet minutieusement préparé par la fille d'Inoichi-san — un large assemblage de chrysanthèmes aux couleurs vives, symbole de longévité, emblème de l'automne, _un souhait de bonne fortune pour le jour de son anniversaire_ , dit Inoichi avec bienveillance.

Anko, après avoir délaissé son parapluie, le garde un long moment serré contre son cœur. Puis son corps s'affaisse mollement, comme une feuille croulant sous le poids de la pluie, ses genoux heurtent le sol boueux alors qu'elle dépose les fleurs sur la pierre noire et humide et, dans un même mouvement, effectue une révérence. Son échine reste courbée pendant un très long moment, son front repose sur ses mains jointes, posée à plat sur dans la bourbe qui tache son visage, et la pluie continue à tremper ses vêtements.

 _Tu verras, Anko-chan, dix-huit ans est un âge merveilleux. C'est l'âge auquel je me suis fiancée avec ton grand-père._ Tu étais déjà vieille et toute ridée, Obā-san ? demande Anko qui, âgée de six ans, a des rêves de shinobi et le goût amer du matcha sur la langue. Le rire rauque de sa grand-mère est réconfortant, mais l'enfant fait la moue lorsque se pose sur sa tête une main chaude et parcheminée. _Non, mon enfant, tu verras, tu seras grande, encore plus jolie qu'aujourd'hui quand tu auras dix-huit ans._ Mais c'est _beaucoup trop_ vieux, rouspète Anko en écarquillant ses larges yeux grège, dix-huit ans ! et grand-mère se contente de sourire mystérieusement.

Elle emporte dans la tombe le secret de la vieillesse. Anko a huit ans quand, orpheline, elle voit s'effacer le dernier membre de sa famille. Elle a dix ans lorsque ses yeux admiratifs s'accrochent au dos de cette nouvelle figure paternelle et qu'elle jure qu'elle est prête à _mourir pour lui_. A l'époque, son rêve est intact ; un jour, elle aura dix-huit ans, sera grande et jolie et même peut-être fiancée — sa bouche ne l'admet pas, mais son cœur a déjà choisi son prince.

Puis, l'illusion se brise.

A quatorze ans, Anko croit qu'elle va mourir. La douleur l'empêche même de se souvenir des paroles de grand-mère, ou de sa voix, ou de son visage. Anko, à quatorze ans, voudrait juste que le cauchemar s'arrête, que sa souffrance se taise. Chaque lendemain est une nouvelle plaie dans sa poitrine ; _dix-huit ans_ n'est qu'un idéal d'antan, celui qui dépérit lorsque la réalité change. Les années passent et elle les contemple sans grand enthousiasme ; _ah, en voilà encore une_. Son corps change, oui, sa perception du monde se fait plus fine, oui — elle réalise à quel point elle pouvait être idiote —, mais l'optimisme enfantin qui colorait son monde, qui attisait son existence, l'a déserté pour de bon.

Aujourd'hui, le vingt-quatre octobre revient encore une fois. Anko a dix-huit ans et ne pensait jamais les atteindre. Elle n'est pas particulièrement grande, ni même particulièrement jolie ; elle n'est ni fiancée, ni même une shinobi digne de ce nom. Mais elle est en vie.

« Obā-san, j'ai dix-huit ans, murmure-t-elle alors que la pluie fredonne à son oreille et se mêle à la boue et aux larmes salées qui collent à ses joues. _J'ai dix-huit ans._ »

 _(Plus tard, elle dépose le dernier bouquet sur une tombe qu'elle n'a jamais pris la peine de visiter ; elle se rappelle du sourire doux de celle dont le nom est inscrit dans la pierre. Kakashi, déjà loin, s'interroge sur la scène étrange à laquelle il vient d'assister.)_

.

.

* * *

XII.

* * *

.

.

A l'abri du regard de la population, des rumeurs rampent dans les couloirs du palais, longent les murs, rongent ses fondations, alimentent les doutes et grignotent les cœurs. Des regards entendus s'échangent, on acquiesce en silence, des noms sont murmurés dans le secret d'un bureau, au détour d'une étagère. On dit que les Uchiha sont mécontents. On dit que le Troisième aurait laissé filer son élève — _le vieux Sarutobi serait-il devenu sénile_? On dit que l'ANBU est déchirée, infiltrée, en perdition. Le village va mal, dit-on, et les _on-dit_ font peu à peu couler le large voilier de Konoha dans un océan de conjonctures politiques.

Un profond soupir s'échappe des lèvres étroitement serrées du Troisième et il interrompt le tracé de son pinceau. Un nuage gris couvre son visage pendant quelques secondes avant de se dissiper, puis il tire à nouveau sur sa longue pipe en bois précieux. Kakashi aperçoit quelques gouttes de nuit s'écraser sur la surface du parchemin, suit du coin de l'œil les mouvements de son supérieur qui se redresse et marche d'un pas lent vers lui.

Sous le noble couvre-chef apparaissent à présent les mèches claires de la vieillesse et les plis de la fatigue ; mais quand il s'élève au-dessus de Kakashi et que, d'une voix impérieuse, lui ordonne de se relever, Hiruzen Sarutobi reste le chef emblématique de la Feuille, honorable successeur des légendaires frères Senjū. Kakashi a beau le dominer en taille, l'aura de force tranquille qu'il dégage le force à nouveau à baisser la tête.

« Maître Hokage, vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

« Oui, j'aurais une mission à te confier. »

« Au sujet de…? »

« Rien de très excitant, je le crains. J'aurais besoin que tu te rendes dans le quartier des Uchiha pour faire parvenir une dépêche à Fugaku ainsi qu'une autre à son fils. »

« Itachi ? »

« Lui-même. »

Kakashi ne répond pas. Des cheveux sombres et deux pupilles rouges qu'il ne connaît que trop bien pour en avoir contemplé un pendant des années ; Uchiha Itachi, même après un an, demeure un insondable mystère aux yeux de ses coéquipiers et de son capitaine. Un garçon de douze ans à peine à la voix calme et reposée, à la raison millénaire, infaillible, à la loyauté impitoyable — Kakashi revoit les corps transpercés, gisant au sol, lors d'une mission qu'ils ont effectuée en duo, et un frisson d'effroi parcourt son échine. Le garçon est prêt à tout pour son village.

Il serre les doigts autour des deux parchemins qui lui ont été confiés.

« Comment est-il ? demande le Hokage après un moment, d'une voix si basse que Kakashi, pendant un instant, pense l'avoir rêvée. »

« Il est bon. Très bon, répond-t-il avec assurance. »

 _Meilleur que je ne le serai jamais_ , pense-t-il en réalité. Un shinobi comme il n'en apparaît qu'une fois tous les cent ans, siffle une voix dans sa conscience, _un prodige aux yeux de démon_. Une pupille couleur sang qu'il peut enfin voir à l'œuvre en mission, alors que le garçon, glacial et méthodique, saccage les rangs ennemis.

Puis, quand ils rentrent au village, les traits fatigués d'Itachi s'adoucissent, ses sourires deviennent généreux, il parle volontiers de son frère, le jeune Sasuke, et contemple avec adoration la photo qu'il a collée à l'intérieur de son casier. Les deux garçons sont jeunes et sourient à pleines dents sur le papier glacé. C'est de ce genre de héros dont a besoin Konoha, figure Kakashi après un moment de réflexion. Un shinobi qui reflète ce que l'Humanité a de plus précieux — l'empathie, la compassion, _l'amour_.

Pas une carcasse d'être humain qui traîne les remords de son passé ; un jōnin dont l'égo décime les camarades ; un ami qui trahit ses promesses.

« Et comment va la team Rō ? continue le Maître en tirant sur sa pipe. »

« Bien, j'imagine. »

Les visages de chacun des membres de l'équipe apparaissent furtivement dans un coin de son esprit, et Kakashi s'arrête un moment sur celui de Tenzō.

Le garçon de bois réapprend à vivre depuis sa sortie de la fraction de Danzō — _La racine_ , comme on l'appelle, parce que ses agents sont fidèles aux véritables ambitions de la Feuille. Kakashi se rappelle du regard mort de celui qui se nomme encore Kinoe, se souvient de la main grise et possessive de Danzō sur sa frêle épaule quand il répète à Sarutobi que Tenzō lui _appartient_. _Il est à moi, Hiruzen, c'est moi qui l'ait élevé, qui ait fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui_ , et une haine sourde saisit les entrailles du jeune Hatake, qui assiste à la scène, impuissant. Mais Tenzō récupère le nom qui lui a été volé et Kakashi se satisfait de la présence et de la progression d'un élément aussi prometteur que lui.

« La liste de vos succès est longue, c'est indéniable, admet le Troisième, interrompant la réflexion de l'ANBU. Et le fait que tu n'aies pas perdu d'hommes depuis ta réhabilitation est tout simplement admirable. »

« Je fais mon possible pour ne pas laisser mourir mes camarades, répète Kakashi. »

Mais ses mots manquent de conviction tant il les a proférés lors de ses nuits d'insomnie. Une étincelle amusée allume le regard de Sarutobi et Kakashi incline légèrement la tête, son sourcil se fronçant dans une expression interrogative. Un sourire mystérieux découvre à présent les dents jaunies du vieil homme qui se détourne avec un ricanement sardonique. Quand Kakashi comprend finalement où il veut en venir, une chaleur désagréable se presse contre ses joues.

 _Oui,_ admet son unique œil noir, _la suspension s'est finalement avérée bénéfique_.

Il se rappelle sans mal des deux premières semaines d'arrêt forcé que lui impose le Troisième. Il a alors dix-sept et se noie dans la mer tourmentée de ses obsessions. Au lieu de s'écarter de ses démons, il décide de se soumettre à eux. Quand il reprend du service, sa hargne est renouvelée, son cœur plus noir encore, et il fait taire ses doutes sous la fonte de son masque.

Puis, vient la mission Satō, l'empoisonnement, l'antidote de la Princesse, les hallucinations impitoyables qui le saisissent à tout moment de la journée ou de la nuit. L'enfer dans lequel il sombre ne lui laisse aucun répit, et les deux mois de convalescence qui suivent l'échec cuisant de la mission sont comme un long parcours de rédemption. Kakashi s'immerge à nouveau dans la réalité du monde, un monde bien différent du brasier des missions et des assassinats. Les premiers jours s'étirent à l'infini, son corps est épuisé, encore soumis aux maux et aux visions que le poison a instillés dans ses veines et son esprit.

Et, doucement, il sort la tête de l'eau, abandonne les pensées néfastes qui l'agitent et se tourne vers un passé moins tourmenté — avant que tout ne dérape, que ses erreurs éteignent son monde. Les ninken le raccrochent à un quotidien normal et insouciant ; quand il ouvre les yeux le matin, Kakashi est reposé et l'image de Sakumo se dessine sous ses paupières. Un profond soupir soulève sa poitrine, et mais son cœur n'est plus douloureux.

Kakashi réalise aussi qu'il s'est trop reposé sur le soi-disant génie que beaucoup lui attribuent. Médusé, assis sous l'arbre du terrain vague qui accueille leurs joutes, l'ANBU observe l'entraînement de celui qui se dit « son éternel rival ». Maito Gai, le visage rouge, les joues gonflées dans l'effort, ruisselant de sueur, achève les quatre-cent pompes qu'il s'est promis de faire, avant de tomber lourdement au sol, le menton dans la poussière. _J'ai gagné !_ jubile-t-il après quelques minutes de récupération en brandissant un point victorieux en direction de Kakashi, qui, assis sous l'arbre, n'a toujours pas bougé. _Ca fait douze à dix-sept, Kakashi, mais crois-le bien, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !_ Les défis ridicules que lui lance Gai rythment ainsi les semaines, et l'enthousiasme idiot dont il fait preuve fini par avoir raison de la froideur de son homologue shinobi. Kakashi le trouverait presque attendrissant.

Et puis, il y a Anko. La gamine s'immobilise à l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement quand, pour la première fois, elle aperçoit Kakashi en prise avec l'autre jōnin. Un chandail à tirette couvre son habituel t-shirt en résille, mais malgré le froid humide de la saison, ses jambes restent découvertes. Les deux garçons interrompent leur combat et attendent qu'elle les rejoigne ; Kakashi appréhende le moment où les deux tempéraments explosifs vont se rencontrer. _Ah, Miratashi-san, je suppose ? Mon nom est Maito Gai, et je suis heureux de savoir que mon éternel rival étend finalement son cercle de connaissances à des jeunes femmes aussi charmantes que vous !_

Kakashi roule un œil, mais Anko jette un regard intéressé à l'étrange personnage qui s'adresse à elle. La complicité est presque instantanée. Le capitaine ANBU constate vite que la volonté de fer qui habite les deux ninja est suffisante que pour surpasser ses capacités « de génie » lors de leurs entraînements. Anko, assise sur son torse, l'immobilise avec un sourire triomphant ; Gai saute de joie à quelques mètres de là — _treize à dix-sept, éternel rival, et tout ça grâce aux efforts combinés de la_ Blue Beast _de Konoha et de la merveilleuse Anko-san !_ Kakashi ferme les yeux, vaincu, et laisse un sourire ironique glisser sur ses lèvres invisibles.

* * *

Quand il réintègre ses fonctions de capitaine de l'unité Rō, il ne réalise pas encore ce qui a changé. Il est anormalement serein en retrouvant masque et son armure : l'envie trépidante de se jeter dans le danger n'est nulle part en vue. Il redresse le menton quand il est l'objet des regards médusés de ses collègues et de ceux qui murmuraient la fin de _Kakashi du Sharingan_. _Il perdait de son éclat_ , disaient-ils avant qu'il ne réintègre les rangs de l'ANBU.

Mais lorsqu'il se glisse dans la peau de l'assassin aux traits de chien, la peur et la culpabilité qui lui rouaient l'estomac quand il utilisait le sharingan ne sont plus que de lointains souvenirs. Ses réserves de chakra se sont solidifiées, et, même si le maudit œil continue de puiser une quantité importante d'énergie, le laissant souvent pantelant après utilisation, il s'approprie progressivement cet organe de vue que son corps semblait vouloir rejeter. Kakashi se promet de ne plus se laisser battre par Gai, par Anko, par les langues médisantes qui roulent sur son passage dans les couloirs du palais. Il observe le sharingan d'Itachi pour peaufiner sa technique, pare son manque de chakra en brillant par son intellect, et bientôt ceux qui le dénigraient recommencent à lui faire les yeux doux.

Kakashi Hatake, le fils du Croc Blanc, capitaine dans l'ANBU, est bel et bien de retour.

De retour dans l'un des multiples salons dans le palais du Hokage, Sarutobi ne s'est toujours pas départi de son sourire amusé.

« Je reçois depuis quelques temps un certain nombre de missives en provenance de nos contacts à l'étranger ainsi que de vassaux du daimyo du Feu. Ils semblent tous porter un très grand intérêt à celui que l'on surnomme depuis plusieurs mois le _copy nin_. »

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, commente simplement Kakashi. »

Il ricane, et ses narines tremblent.

« On dit qu'il possède des cheveux de lune et une main d'éclairs qui rivalise avec le dieu de la Foudre Raijin lui-même. »

Kakashi soupire. _Des rumeurs_.

La courbe des lèvres du Troisième se fait plus douce, presque paternelle, tandis qu'il regagne ses coussins, sa table, et ses rouleaux de calligraphie, les épaules secouées d'un léger rire.

« Tu deviens fort, Kakashi. Minato et Sakumo seraient fiers de toi. »

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Voici les derniers chapitres d'un premier arc de l'histoire. La suite est en cours d'écriture et, avec les examens qui approchent, elle risque de se faire attendre. Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, et n'hésitez éventuellement pas à laisser votre avis dans les commentaires !_


End file.
